Medical devices, such as ultrasound imaging systems and medical image review stations, display medical images and are often used in dimly-lit rooms in order to improve the visualization of the displayed images. Many medical devices also display high-luminance user-interface controls that are used in conjunction with the displayed images. While these high-luminance controls are easily readable by a user, they often distracts the user's eyes from the displayed medical images.